


down to the end with you

by angramainyu



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angramainyu/pseuds/angramainyu
Summary: basically a bunch of shuuba drabbles that i wrote both for myself and for a friend because we joked about this crack ship and now we are too deep into it. please ship it with us. also literally all depictions of shuuzo here is actually amatelast!shuu. don't ask me why(actually please do im shijima @ tumblr hmu about this shitty ship)





	1. our love has never had a leg to stand on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school AU: nsfw, yaiba gets fucked on his desk after school

The rustling of the table didn’t suit much with all the other sounds that echoed in the classroom bathed in dawn light. There had been prior warnings about it, or prior _suggestions_  yet they all had been ignored over the very action that was taking place. Truth be told, Shuu himself didn’t quite mind as much as he had warned Yaiba about it ( _if you don’t try to keep the table in place, people will hear us; you don’t want to get caught, do you? or, don’t tell me… the thought actually turns you on? how dirty of you_ ), despite his own exquisite behavior towards his boyfriend on school grounds, avoiding being seen together yet often _teasing_  him, meeting up with him at the rooftop when he knew no one would see them or late day classrooms for certain meetings.

Really, none of them were nearly as intimate as their current one. Sometimes he just wanted to kiss Yaiba under the dim light that invaded through gaps of the blinds, sometimes he just wanted to be alone with him before going home together. For all it was worth, Shuu just liked to spend time with his boyfriend, as much as he didn’t want to be at all public about their relationship.

But Shuu also liked to take risks; he was a young man, after all, young and full of adrenaline and as much as he didn’t truly _wish_  to get caught, it was still thrilling; fucking Yaiba against his desk was exciting in many different ways. He wanted the fox to remember, everyday at class, what dirty, lewd stuff he had done exactly where he was sitting. The thought alone of Yaiba actually being embarrassed and gradually turned on by memories that happened at that very moment just induced Shuu to pick up his pace, fingers tightening against the fair skin of his hips and unlike the rhythm he was following just a moment ago, there is a sudden, rougher slam against the myumon’s ass that steals a more-than-audible gasp from his throat.

“Hey, hey. You should have tried to hold that back. The desk already makes too much noise, y’know.” There is neither an apology for the sudden roughness nor real gentleness in his words. _He doesn’t want to get caught_ , but the very idea that someone could be hearing them behind the classroom door just turned Shuu on even more. When Yaiba starts whimpering, his moans and cries getting more and more audible, Shuu knows he’s close and _grins_ , picks up his pace yet again and makes a point to slam hard against Yaiba even more. Though that only warrants louder whimpers, Shuu bends over the fox’s back and takes one of his hands to the other’s mouth, inserting up to two fingers. “Shh, you’re being too loud. Don’t want us getting caught when you’re almost there, right? Have something to distract yourself with.”

Even if Shuu hadn’t said anything, Yaiba would have understood quickly what those fingers were there for, not only to contain louder cries from the fox but to be licked and sucked on. It’s messy and sloppy, and though some moans still escape his throat, Yaiba does an _excellent_  job at distracting himself, licking in between Shuu’s fingers and occasionally sucking on them, extracting from Shuu himself a couple of moans. “Hnn.. You’re so good at this, Yaiba. I’m close too.. Cum with me.” 

His other free hand easily finds Yaiba’s own erection and pumps it in a mirroring pace to his own, if not a bit faster, and it requires Shuu a few kisses against Yaiba’s shoulder blade and a couple of bites on his shoulder to contain his own sounds. It’s not much longer than that when there’s a sharp pain on Shuu’s fingers, when Yaiba bites down on them entirely on reflex and cums against his boyfriend’s hand and some onto the floor. Shuu follows shortly after, moaning against Yaiba’s skin and holding him in place, making sure none of his cum leaks out of Yaiba before its appointed time. 

“Fuck. This was good. _Really_  good. And _you_ –” Even though his boyfriend was evidently too tired and breathless to talk yet (and really, Shuu wasn’t much looking forward to that, no matter how used he was to Yaiba’s cute quirks), he gives the fox soft kisses against the biting marks he had left just moments prior, making a trail all the way down his back. “–you were really, really amazing.”

He knows Yaiba would complain first thing about the lack of condoms, _especially_  when they were not home, as soon as he managed to catch his breath, but Shuu was ready to promise him he would personally clean him up when they got home if he could wait until then.


	2. from the cities to the swamplands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sfw, dangerous fluff, softly sad

Tobacco doesn’t exactly warm someone up during a cold winter, the windchill easily making the hair of his ears stand up, but it relaxes him, in a way. The smoke that easily mixes with his breath when he blows it to nobody, with the addendum of the bitterness of alcohol, made the perfect cold evening. He finds it pleasant to share such silly joys with a fox that was barely a friend, or as much an acquaintance. Time after time, the company he had would always change. Back at alleyways, bars that nobody and everybody knew of, many like him would sit and chat for hours under alcoholic laughs and fake friendships.

Shuu, for all that was worth, found his own kind of peace with a fox he knew little to nothing about.

“Are you lonely?” He doesn’t need to look at Yaiba to know he must have widen his eyes under glasses lenses. It’s the first thing Shuu has said in a while, the first thing any of them had said since they started drinking and smoking, truly. It comes out of nowhere for the fox, but after several thoughts, it’s a question that intrigued the vocalist.

“H-Hence, is there a reason you’re asking such th…”

“Maybe. But I need you to answer it. You can lie if you want, but would there really be a reason? Not like I can laugh or mock you, really.” Shuu did have a point, which had Yaiba straighten his posture and take another drag of his cigarette. It was a curious situation, one he never thought he would find himself in. He had smoked with that particular person before, but the golden locks that were much prince-like and bright clothes that mimicked the sun he would often compare himself to were now as dark as his clothes, all bathed in a black that were much easier on the fox’s eyes. Shuuzo was someone hard to like, several reasons for such, but _Shuu_ … It was almost hard to believe they were the same person.

Truthfully, he couldn’t quite mock Yaiba for the truth.

“… Rather than being lonely, at some point in every man’s life, they must take a Legend of Break from Society to organize their thoughts and find themselves, hence–”

“You _are_  lonely.”

That wouldn’t really work on someone as smart as Shuu, right? The fox pushes his glasses up hesitantly, a bit awkward for such personal thing being brought up with a man he could barely call an acquaintance. If anything, for all the things he had heard about _Shuu_ , he shouldn’t even give him the time of the day.

But whether be it the alcohol or the loneliness he inevitably felt, it was nice – to have someone to talk to. Someone who was as lonely as he was, too.

“Is this why you’re here?” It takes a moment to understand which kind of _here_  he meant. Here, with Shuu, or here… right outside his apartment, away from his friends and bandmates?

“I don–”

“With me, I mean.”

Ah.

Maybe it really was the reason, but wasn’t it the same for Shuu? What reason would he have to give Yaiba the time of the day? “… Yeah.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind if you use me to feel less lonely or something. I’m kinda doing the same too. It’s cold, Christmas is right around the corner and everyone has someone else. Isn’t it normal for people like us to come together?”

Yaiba doesn’t understand it as much as he does, in a way. He understands the desire to be with someone in such cold weather, perhaps snuggle with them and not let go, enjoy the warmth of a fireplace. He understands the desire to be next to someone during the holidays, when every other person in the city seemed to have a partner. He understands all of that, but for some reason, it felt like he did not.

“… Hey.”

His instinct has his head turn to Shuu after being called, but he’s unsure whether that had been a mistake or not. It happens too quick, and it makes the fox unable to think or react at all when he feels a strange bitter softness against his lips, but he manages to realize it was not only _Shuu_ , but his lips. The mess of dark hair that covers his eyes doesn’t allow the fox to take the image of the other so close, but a minute later he pulls away, just a few inches, and those intense blue eyes of his almost felt piercing. They weren’t intense as much as they felt somewhat _sad_ , begging in one way or another, but Shuu moves and settles himself much closer to Yaiba than two people who barely were acquaintances should be.

“I’m tired. Kinda tipsy, too. Let me stay like this for a bit.” There’s an extra weight to Yaiba’s shoulder where Shuu’s head settles itself, their bodies touching in several ways (legs touching legs, hands dangerously close, Shuu’s hair gently brushing against the fox’s cheek), and it’s a weird feeling. To have someone so close, the sensation of being kissed after so, so long, the sensation of being kissed by _Shuu_ , and the warmth both across his cheeks and inside his chest.

It’s weird, and Yaiba knows it will take a few more cans of beer to try not to overreact much about it all, but he can’t find it in himself to move.

But it’s also warm. Shuu smells nice. It felt good to have someone so close, someone to lay on him and someone to spend cold lonely evenings with.

“Merry Christmas, Yaiba.”


	3. things will shortly get completely out of hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw-ish, lots of kissing

“Do you want to kiss me?”

He doesn’t need to glance at Yaiba to know how off guard that question had caught him, but he does because he’s curious at his reaction. Curious at how his pointy ears perk up, almost as if trying to recall if that was indeed the question he had heard. Shuu finds it cute how it takes a couple of minutes for Yaiba to finally turn his head at him, color drained from his face instead of red covering most of it.

He finds it curious.

“– H-Hence, I don’t see how you’ve arrived at this conclusion…” It must be some kind of defense mechanism, he thinks, when Yaiba pushes his glasses back up and tries to act collected when that’s the least he was. He knew Shuu to be one to ask questions that invaded one’s privacy, but he also knew Shuu to be one not to care about it.

It doesn’t take any less time to get used to it.

“I see you looking at my lips sometimes. You’re awfully bad at hiding it.”

_Ah._

“Y-You are obviously mistaken in your assumption. Sometimes I just have a hard time hearing what you say and must resort to the Legend of Reading Lips, hence–”

“Yaiba.”

Shuu’s eyes are an intense blue.

He had noticed it before, of course, it’s impossible not to. The intensity of his eyes, both in color and feeling, the way Yaiba felt like he was going to be sucked into those eyes and drown in the sea within, dark and mysterious and cold, distant in a way that suited Shuu perfectly.

His eyes are close, closer than they _should_  be, and it takes a minute or two for the fox to notice how he was being backed into the counter, with an arm on each side of him and the face of another myumon dangerously close. He doesn’t blink, either. Doesn’t wave, doesn’t move his eyes not even an inch with how focused he was, almost as if Shuu sought answers within Yaiba’s own. Almost as if he sought something that Yaiba didn’t already make transparent enough.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Even if the question is repeated in a way that sounds like Shuu is forcing an answer out of him, Yaiba cannot find words in himself to reply. His sharp eyes stray to the other’s lips (he knows Shuu can see that, he can feel his gaze piercing him, and it only makes Yaiba all the more nervous), the way they curved down nicely right in the middle, how soft they looked, still a faint glint of his lipstick–

Truthfully, he doesn’t want to kiss _Shuu_.

He could kiss anyone, really. Yaiba might not think about it too actively, but when faced so directly at such kind of question, it makes him think. It’s not that he wants to kiss _Shuu_ , but the idea of kissing someone – _anyone_  – sounded mildly appealing. It has been a while, a long one. He can barely recall the feeling of a pair of lips against his own, and really, it’s not that Yaiba would kiss anyone if they asked, _but–_

“D– Do _you_  want to kiss me?”

Shuu was beautiful, breathtakingly so.

It’s not that he wants to kiss _Shuu_ , but it doesn’t seem like a bad idea, right now.

And Shuu knew well that was the most forward answer he would get out of Yaiba. He takes it, of course, when he leans forward and kisses Yaiba and forces the fox even more against the counter. It’s not that great of a kiss, not when Yaiba seemed all too nervous, with his mouth curved in a straight line and it’s kind of cute, though not at all appealing. “Open your mouth more.”

As reluctant as Yaiba was being, he complies; though he opens his mouth just a little, too anxious and nervous about the whole thing, it’s enough for Shuu to force it open with his tongue, invading Yaiba’s mouth with almost no permission. The fox isn’t as responsive about the kiss as Shuu might have hoped (though he isn’t impressed), and even takes a while to fully close his eyes during the kiss.

Because closing them meant allowing those feelings to take over his body. Closing them meant being consumed by the feeling of Shuu’s tongue against his own, against his mouth, the taste of tobacco faintly mixing itself with the leftover beer from hours earlier. But eventually, that’s what he does– when Yaiba allows himself to experience it fully, hesitantly closing his eyes, shyly responding to Shuu’s initiatives and immersing himself in how good the other was making him feel.

The kiss becomes messy quickly.

Mostly from Yaiba’s part, truly; it has been a while and Shuu’s more aggressive than he was used to (though it was an aggressiveness that suited his tastes, as much as he didn’t wish to admit so), with drool leaking down their chins and sloppy noises, mixed with his own panting and sudden moans, being the only sounds they could hear. Yaiba quickly becomes more into it, too, when Shuu’s hands travel south from the counter and rest on the perfect curvature that is the fox’s waist, his tail gently wrapping around Yaiba’s ankle and Shuu both pulls Yaiba to himself as he presses him more against the counter. 

If he weren’t too busy kissing Yaiba and making him feel good, he would have cracked a smile when he feels the fox wrapping his arms around Shuu’s neck.

Shuu moves to Yaiba’s neck a while later, pulling his hair all to one side, and it doesn’t catch Yaiba by surprise as much as he welcomes Shuu’s lips on his skin, leaning his head to the side to give the vocalist more skin to explore. He lays both small kisses there as well as more intense ones, fully intending to leave marks that Yaiba’s hair wouldn’t be enough to hide. Both draw moans from Yaiba that vaguely sound like _yu_ , which motivates Shuu even more to bite, kiss and mark the other’s neck and even collarbones if only he got to hear more of those adorable moans.

“You’re so cute, Yaiba.”

The bassist is forced to bring a hand to his mouth to cover a supposedly moan, which ends up sounding like a grunting _yu–._  Shuu only smiles to himself and delivers soft kisses against Yaiba’s neck, some on the several marks he left on him almost as if he was licking his wounds. He presses the fox even further against the counter if only to allow his leg against Yaiba’s, his knee perfectly feeling the growing volume in his crotch. It did nothing but make Shuu feel even more proud of himself.

“Hey.”

It takes a while for Yaiba to open his eyes (which he remained shut with too much strength, tears threatening to stream down his face), look at Shuu with a confused and almost perverted face and the hand still covering his face as if he was about to moan yet again, even if Shuu wasn’t anywhere near his aching neck.

“Do you want to kiss me more?”

This time, it’s only a few seconds that takes Yaiba to nod his head at the question, unable (or _scared_ ) to open his mouth and properly answer Shuu.

“Then kiss me first. Come get it if you really want.”

It’s a tease, he knows, but Yaiba’s mind is too clouded and his body was too hot and excited and _bothered_  to even try and make any sense of the situation. All he does is uncover his mouth perhaps quicker than Shuu would have expected (it does surprise him a bit) and claim his mouth for the first time, with the same aggressiveness Shuu had used earlier, but with hunger that most would say was unlike Yaiba.

But it wasn’t, no. They just didn’t know Yaiba like Shuu did.


	4. if you will come all the way down with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, masturbation

He hadn't meant to have that dream. Of course, considering one isn't able to control their own dreams or what they dream about, but he hadn't at least meant to have that kind of reaction.

It's normal, Yaiba wanted to reassure himself. His body didn't really work on reason but instinct alone, and those kind of dreams would always make him worked up, regardless of who he was dreaming with. It didn't know, it didn't know how sick Yaiba would be of himself to realize his body was too hot and bothered over someone he shouldn't feel those kind of things for. It didn't know how ashamed he was of himself, even if it wasn't his fault, it wasn't, and yet--

He sighs to himself. It will be fine. It's just a natural reaction that he must get rid of, it didn't matter what had caused that. Waiting a couple of minutes didn't help his case in the least (which just made him all the more ashamed), and the only other solution to save his case would be to...

The fox gets up and heads to the bathroom, locking the door safely before feeling his knees get too weak to support him. Regardless whether it would be in the shower or sitting in the toilet or right by the door, as long as he kept it quiet and to a minimum, there was no problem, right? Shuu was sleeping. In the couch, sure, just a couple of ways from where he was, but sleeping. He wouldn't wake up if Yaiba managed to be quiet. He was good at that -- or so he hoped.

As reluctant as he was to do any of that, it was the only solution he had. It was lucky of him to be wearing something easy to handle, even more lucky of him to be sleeping without any underwear. Setting fabric aside was all Yaiba had to do before his hand reached to an exposed member, much harder than it should be, than Yaiba would like it to be over someone he shouldn't feel this kind of thing towards. But it's just a psychological reaction, it's nothing something he chose to be.

Hesitantly, though somewhat expectantly, Yaiba starts moving his hand slowly. The bathroom was much hotter than he remembered, the contact of warm skin against skin making him pant and sweat quite a little. It's slow at first, and the strength he puts into it, while not enough, makes the myumon bite his bottom lip, preventing any unexpected moans to escape. If his mind drifts off, thoughts that shouldn't be allowed to cross his mind become much clear. Thoughts of Shuu sleeping, grinning, teasing him, touching him, smoking... But thinking of Shuu while touching himself was a sin. He was the very reason for his shame, and for as long as Yaiba could do it, he didn't want Shuu to be the reason of his relief.

He tries to think of Rom.

Rom, who Yaiba has had a crush on for as long as he can remember. Rom, who had been his best friend when Yaiba needed it the most and even when he didn't. Rom, who was the pillar of ShinganCrimsonZ, who shared his strength and determination with his bandmates, but also Rom, who helped everyone but didn't help himself. Rom, who Yaiba so much liked seeing smile, seeing being himself, but Rom, who he didn't want to think of right now.

Rom, who was Shuu's ex, who had kissed those soft looking lips he so much wanted to kiss. Rom, who had seen more of Shuu than anyone else, and it almost, almost made Yaiba jealous, but it also put his mind to work; thinking of that man who was sleeping on his couch nude was much easier than the fox wishes it had been, but it's a much more captivating sight than anyone would have imagined. The fair and pristine skin that didn't limit itself only to his neck up, that didn't hide itself behind layers of dark that made every little part of Shuu's body all the more desirable.

He tries to think of Rom, but all he can think of is Shuu.

Shuu. That name was enough to steal a moan out of his throat, and the grip around his cock hardens so much that Yaiba feels nothing but pleasure out of it. It's awful. He hates it. He hates thinking about Shuu in that light, imagining his hands against that pale skin and marking him, marking him all over because he wants to make Shuu his even though he belongs to nobody.

Nobody. Not even Rom.

But for as long as he could imagine it, for as long as he could feel awful and disgusting for touching himself while he thinks of that man in his couch, Shuu is his to do whatever he pleases. Not only touch his beautiful body, grip his thighs so hard they bruise, break that prideful smug face of his and make him submit, beg, but also be touched by him, be claimed by him, because Shuu makes it seem far too easy. To be looked at with those bright blue eyes, that seem to eat at him and eat him whole, without room to breathe.

Yaiba covers his mouth with a hesitating hand, muffling a moan louder than what it should be, moans that escape at the thoughts of Shuu wrapping his hand around his waist and being the one to touch him, to jerk him off, to take advantage of how exposed Yaiba's neck was to kiss it, kiss all over, mark it and claim it because Shuu might not be his, but all of him belonged to Shuu.

"Hn.. Shuu..." Yaiba attempts to shut himself up by inserting two fingers inside his mouth, sucking them and licking in between them, avoiding any more sounds to leave his throat other than quiet and muffled moans. He was close, painfully so, and a new wave of guilt swallows him at the thought of reaching climax solemnly because of Shuu, because of thoughts of him and it had been his fault to begin with. But his hand doesn't stop, nor does it slow down, grasping at his dick with the pressure necessary for the fox to feel the most pleasure.

With a sudden burst Yaiba cries out, a desperate plea in the form of Shuu's name as if begging for him to touch him as he cums all over his hand, his chest far too heavy and his pride stained. Truly, he was the most disgusting he could be. Covered in cum and sweat, with drool down his chin, legs spread as much as able with thoughts that wanted nothing but Shuu drive them away. Yaiba could hate himself for days, and for days he wouldn't be able to look at Shuu in the eyes. All of this had simply been his body clinging onto desire, onto anything that would provide him pleasure, and none of it meant that Yaiba was attracted to Shuu.

Of course not.

(Neither was Shuu, really, who was leaning against the other side of the door looking almost the same like Yaiba. Cum in his hand, smirk in his lips but panting, panting because Yaiba was too sexy for his own good, and hearing him touch himself to him was something that sparked a deep interested in him. It would be much too fun to tease him the next days, he's sure.)


End file.
